The present invention relates primarily to self-service terminals (SSTs), such as automated teller machines (ATMs), and in particular to an SST incorporating an arrangement for fraud prevention by means of detection of unauthorized interference or tampering with data capture devices.
SSTs, such as ATMs, are commonly and increasingly used to carry out many everyday transactions which do not require human supervision. As such transactions may involve transfer or dispense of valuable media, such as banknotes or payment orders, SSTs may present a target for fraud.
To make use of a conventional ATM, a user is first required to insert a magnetic strip card into a card reader slot to the ATM fascia, the card serving as an identification token. The user must then confirm their identity by, for example, entering a personal identification number (PIN) associated with the card, but known only to the user. The PIN is entered on a keypad incorporated in the ATM.
If an unauthorized individual wishes to gain access to an individual""s account and thus make unauthorized withdrawals of funds, it is necessary to both obtain the data stored on the card, and gain knowledge of the appropriate PIN or other means used to confirm the user""s identity. Thus, potential targets for fraud include the magnetic card reader, and the data input or capture device used for entry of a PIN or other identifier.
Methods which have been used in attempts to execute such frauds include fitting false interfaces to the fascia of an ATM in order to intercept the relevant data as it is being communicated to the ATM. For example, an additional magnetic card reader may be placed in the entry to the existing card reader, so that the information stored on a card may be read as the card is inserted into the ATM. The intercepted data may then be used to construct a fraudulent card.
To obtain knowledge of a user""s PIN a false keypad overlay may be located above the actual keypad, such that when a user enters their PIN, the sequence of digits is recorded by the false keypad. Alternatively, a user may simply be observed while using the ATM and their PIN noted. This information may then be subsequently retrieved and used in conjunction with a false card to withdraw funds from a user""s account, which withdrawals may continue for an extended period before coming to the user""s attention.
Similar methods may be used to interpret readings of biometrics data such as palm prints or iris appearance.
It is among the objects of embodiments of the present invention to provide an SST which reduces the risks of such frauds. It is further among the objects of embodiments of the present invention to provide an SST which alerts the SST operator to unauthorized interference with an SST.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a self-service terminal (SST) comprising a user interface; and at least one proximity sensor located adjacent the user interface, such that the sensor may detect foreign objects placed in contact with or in close proximity to the user interface.
The sensor may be incorporated in the SST during its assembly or may be retrofitted thereto.
An advantage of this aspect of the invention is that the proximity sensor provides a self-contained detection system. That is, the operation of the proximity sensor does not rely on the interruption of a signal from a co-operating device that is located outside the SST; for example, the sensor does not detect a signal from an emitter or a transponder located outside of the SST.
The invention also relates to a method of detecting foreign objects placed in contact with or in close proximity to the user interface of an SST.
In such a manner, attempts to fit false magnetic card readers or keypad overlays to an SST may be detected.
Preferably, the proximity sensor is located rearwardly of the user interface outer surface, or is suitably disguised or concealed, such that the sensor will not be visible to a user of the SST. In a preferred embodiment, the proximity sensor is contained within the SST so that no part of it can be accessed from outside the SST. This has the advantages that a fraudulent third party is not able to see or tamper with the proximity sensor.
Proximity sensors are well known, and will not be described in detail here. Examples of sensors suitable for use in the present invention are available from Pepperl and Fuchs, Postfach 31 04 40, D-6800, Mannheim 31, Germany. Conveniently, the proximity sensor is a capacitive sensor to allow detection of metallic and non-metallic objects, or alternatively may be an inductive sensor.
Preferably also, the SST further comprises at least one data capture device that is part of or incorporated into the user interface, and the sensor is located so as to detect objects in the area immediately adjacent the data capture device. Conveniently, the SST comprises a plurality of data capture devices, each with an associated respective proximity sensor. Most preferably, the proximity sensor is located to sense objects adjacent a card reader mouth. The sensor and its associated control electronics may be powered from the card reader. Alternatively, the sensor and its associated control electronics may be powered by a dedicated unit.
Preferably also, the SST further comprises means for deactivating the SST on detection of a foreign object by the proximity sensor.
Preferably also, the SST comprises means for alerting an SST operator on detection of a foreign object by the proximity sensor. The operator may then, for example, view the SST remotely via a camera and determine if any action is required.
Preferably, the means for deactivating the SST and the means for alerting the SST operator are only actuated once the sensor detects the presence of an object for a certain minimum period of time. This will serve to help prevent said means being activated by, for example, the hands and fingers of users, or bags or purses placed on the SST fascia during a transaction.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided an arrangement comprising: a data capture device; means for detecting the presence of an object in proximity to the device; and means for producing an alarm signal on detection of such an object.
In a preferred embodiment, the arrangement is suitable for being entirely enclosed by an SST.
According to a yet further aspect of the invention there is provided a method of detecting fraud at an SST, the method being characterized by the steps of: using a proximity detector to detect an object in the vicinity of a data capture device, and generating an alert signal in response to detecting such an object.